Scootatoo makes a fake vhs opening and gets grounded
Note: Please do not edit this. Your welcome. Scootatoo: I finally made the opening to Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 from 1999 by Dreamworks real,not fake. Alan: Scootatoo,what did you make? Scootatoo: I made the fake vhs opening to Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2. Alan: Let me see. (Alan sees the fake vhs opening and gives out a shocked expression.) Alan: Scootatoo,the opening if fake!Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 came out in 2013. And it was not made by Dreamworks. It was made by Sony pictures animation. Thats it! You are grounded for 89 months! Now I am going to call in the visitors. (1 hour later) Alan: Scootatoo,you have a lot of visitors here to see you. Coulden petit: I am Coulden petit,you will not have your computor for your grounding time. Natahndesignerboy7: I am Nathandesignerboy7,and you should know that making fake vhs opening is illegal. Eric: I am Eric,and you should know better than to make fake vhs openings. Mrs Kate: I am Mrs Kate,you are getting detention for 3 years for making fake vhs openings during school. Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95,all of your stuff made by Dreamworks,Blue sky,or mondo media will either be demolished or get sent to the hospital. Coulden petit: This will teach you astrong,strict lesson: you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. And there will be no computor,no youtube,no Facebook,no Twitter,no Dreamworks,Blue sky,or Mondo media movies and shows,and furthermore! Eric: There is also no fast food places of any kind.The only things you will eat are raw eggs,swiss cheese,fried ducks,frog soup,baby food,earwigs,hardtacks,stale popcorn,rice pudding,snakes on a stick,rat burgers,dried lizards,beer,russian vodka,toilet water,alcohol,Cat litter,grapenuts,and prunes. Scootatoo: No no no no no no no no no no! I hate those foods! Eric: Too bad! These are the only things you can eat and drink from now on! Louielouie95: you will watch shows like The x files,True bloods,Home improvement,The big bang theory,Two and a half men,Leverne and Shirley,Happy days,Family ties,Family matters,Step by step,Family guy,American dad,The cleveland show,Bobs burgers,South park,Regular show,The amazing world of gumball,Adventure time,Steven universe,Teen titans go,Spongebob squarepants,The loud house,Johnny test,Harvey beaks,My life as a teenage robot,The powerpuff girls,Avatar the last airbender,Looney tunes,Tuff puppy,Gravity falls and more shows not made by Dreamworks,Blue sky,or Mondo media. Coulden petit: And childrens show like Barney,Teletubbies,Boobah,Sesame street,Mickey mouse clubhouse,Super why,Dinosaur train,Paw patrol,Dora the explorer,Pingu,Timmy time,Chugginton,Tractor tom,Ben and Holly's little kingdom,Blue's clues,Team umizoomi,and other childrens shows not made by Dreamworks,Blue sky,or Mondo media. Eric: And movies like bionicle films,Alpha and omega,Balto,bolt,Finding nemo,The incredibles,Up,Wreck it ralph,Oliver and company,The aristocats,101 dalmations,Hoodwinked 1 and 2,Pokemon films,Transformers,Power rangers films and other films not made by Dreamworks,Blue sky,or Mondo media. Nathandesignerboy7: And games like Minecraft,Roblox,Warcraft,Super mario bros,Kirby,Pac man,Sonic the hedgehog,Call of duty,Grand theft auto 5,Far cry,Animal crossing,Garry's mod,Bioshock infinite,Team fortress,Kid icarus,Action girlz racing,Final fantasy,Angry birds,Yo kai watch,Ninja breadman,Splatoon,Kingdom hearts,Disney think fast,Just dance,The lego movie video game,Megaman,Castlevania,The legend of zelda,Pokemon,Happy wheels,Flappy bird,team fortress,and other games not made by Dreamworks,Blue sky,or Mondo media. Mrs Kate: And music such as Peter gabriel,Doohast,Bodies,Linkin park,Special d,Weird al yankovic,Justin beiber,Rebecca black,The russian trololo man,Tunak tunak ton,Justin timberlake,Scatsmans world,Disney music,and other music not made by Dreamworks,Blue sky,or Mondo media.